


I spy

by pxnkman



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnkman/pseuds/pxnkman
Summary: The nerds play I spy





	

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with P” Smith began, his boyfriend beside him in the passenger seat. They were driving back home from comic con in London but, as usual, had been caught up on the M25. Always that god damn road.

“Smith I swear if you say ‘penis’ or ‘dick’ one more time I am leaving this fucking car and walking back to Bristol” Trott spat back, Smith was annoying enough as it was without being stuck in a car with him for god knows how long.

“Well shit, alright” he started furrowing his brow as he tried to find something new neither of them had said, “I spy with my little eye something beginning with…B” he nodded, leaning back into his seat. It was going to be a long ride.

Trott snapped his head to face the redhead, narrowing his eyes at him, opening his mouth to tell him off.

“And no! I don’t mean that word, or anything rude” he shushed him. Trott was genuinely surprised by this, for once he was taking it seriously!? This was a new one. Curious to what Smith had spotted he began scanning the area, looking for objects beginning with B.

“Uhh, bus”

“No”

“Breaks”

“Nope”

“Book”

“Don’t own any mate” Smith chuckled

“Uhh, beach? Fuck I don’t know” he pouted, crossing his arms in defeat.

“You can’t be giving up so easily! I thought you always beat me” the taller man smirked back. He was right, Trott always beat hum in everything but this time he knew he would never guess right as it involved Trott himself.

Groaning the smaller man began twisting around in his seat to look behind him trying to find anything that could begin with that letter B.

“What about…bird?”

“Nah”

“Fuck okay, uhh…” The brunette was really struggling now, he’d already exhausted ever option he had leaving him to believe Smith was being sneaky.

Twisting back into his seat he kept an eye on Smith from the corner of his eye. As soon as the redhead started smirking he rolled his eyes. Of fucking course. He know from the damn start Smith would pull something like this.

“Alright. What the fuck are you up to?” Trott announced, turning his body slightly to face him.

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you a hint, it has something to do with you” he informed, his smirk growing wider.

“How is that a hint!?” the smaller man retaliated

“It’s an adjective”.

Trott still didn’t understand. He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, annoyed at the fact he didn’t understand. Smith noticed the frustration in the smaller man and turned his head to look at him.

Sighing he opened his mouth to say;

“Beautiful! I spy with my little eye someone beautiful, and it’s you.” He grinned, as much as an asshole he was he could be kind sometimes, especially to his boyfriend. Exclusively to him. The redhead watched as Trott’s face began to glow red, nearly as red as the car in front of them.

“I knew you’d like that one” Smith chuckled leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Well it was certainly a surprise, technically cheating though since I can’t see it” he giggled

“Guess I’m gunna have to show you how beautiful you are tonight then if we ever get through this fucking traffic!”, with that being said Trott sunk back into his chair as his blush grew quicker, he wished he didn’t exist right now.

“Shut up Smith” he exclaimed, punching the taller man in the shoulder. At this moment he regretted them driving here wishing they had taken the train, stupid traffic jams.


End file.
